


Compromised

by LoverofMidnight



Category: Leverage
Genre: Hurt Eliot Spencer, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, One Shot, Protective Eliot Spencer, Protective Mr. Quinn, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofMidnight/pseuds/LoverofMidnight
Summary: Quinn was silent as he tried to process what Eliot was telling him between the lines, he almost groans in frustration.But he could also admit that a small part of him was preening under the fact that Eliot cared so much for him. It was a rare feeling, but another part was mad that Eliot had decided that his life his more important.  While it wasn’t.
Relationships: Mr. Quinn & Eliot Spencer (Leverage)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Compromised

Quinn jumped slightly when he heard a groan behind him. He was surprised that Eliot was waking up so soon. 

The injuries he had was severe and it was only plain luck that he had managed to find the doctor who owed him a favour to come and help. And a pretty penny at the same time to get the equipment to his safe house.

What the fuck had Spencer managed to get involved in?

Quinn crouched down next to the bed when Eliot groaned. He was so relieved when he finally managed to find Eliot after a month he went completely silent on him.

He could admit to himself that they weren’t the greatest of friends but there was a compatible trust between them. They could work together, but if they go up against each other there would never be hard feelings. 

He felt his heart pace picking up slightly. And he might have a crush on the older man.

Quinn forced Eliot to lay back down on the bed when he tried to push himself upright. His eyes weren’t even properly open. Quinn kept himself calm when Eliot grabbed his arm, his grip was tight around his wrist. 

A warning.

“You are safe.” Quinn tried to keep his voice on the calm side. He knows if he talked too loud Eliot might just attack him while he was still this confused. 

“Eliot, listen you are in my safe house in Portland. I found you in an alley three days ago.” Quinn applied a little bit more force to keep Eliot in the bed. He was slightly surprised that he could muster so much force to try and get free.

Quinn sighed of relieve when Eliot sank back onto the bedding. His breathing was slightly fast, but it would be better when he calmed down.

“Q-Quinn?” Eliot’s voice was hoarse. There was a soreness in his neck that surprised him for a few seconds. 

That was until he remembers what had happened.

“Are y-you okay?” Eliot forced himself to talk. He went silent a month ago for work for Damion and then he found out Damion wanted to go and mark his friend. 

“Yeah, of course. I am not the one beat to hell and left for the dogs.” Quinn was sounding outraged. Why the hell would Eliot be worried about him?

“Monroe is mad that you didn’t join his team. He felt like you would be a treat to the organisation. There was a hit ordered.” Eliot trailed off. It was never a good idea to let yourself be vulnerable in front of a person who could kill you.

Quinn was silent as he realised what Eliot had done to keep him save. 

“Why would you have done that?” Quinn asked as he started to pace the small bedroom. 

The silence that grew in the room made them both uncomfortable. 

Quinn was starting to think that Eliot wouldn’t answer him when he finally got a quiet: “Because I care about you.” The words were a mere whisper in the room that Quinn almost fell over when he heard it.

He swallowed hard. Eliot had compromised himself because of him.

“You are an idiot.” Quinn tried to keep his voice clipped but there was an undercurrent of fear there. 

Eliot could sympathy with it. The walls they had built up in their lives is all that had made sure they got so far in their lives as they had. 

“Thank you for finding me.” Eliot changed the subject. 

Quinn was silent as he regarded Eliot, there was a light in his eyes that made Eliot wonder what he was thinking. 

“I got worried when you had suddenly disappeared from the grit.” Quinn’s voice was soft. 

Eliot gave him a slight grin. “Sorry about that. Didn’t want them to get to you through me.” 

Quinn was silent as he tried to process what Eliot was telling him between the lines, he almost groans in frustration. 

But he could also admit that a small part of him was preening under the fact that Eliot cared so much for him. It was a rare feeling, but another part was mad that Eliot had decided that his life his more important. While it wasn’t.

“You don’t play fair.” Quinn’s voice was tired. This was going to turn into a shit show and fast unless they would be able to find a way to try and get as far as possible from Monroe.

Quinn’s attention snapped properly back to Eliot when he realised the older man was trying to stand up. 

Without even thinking about what he was doing, Quinn pushed Eliot back into the bed. “What the fuck do you think you are doing?” His voice was slightly fast. There was a hint of nervousness in his voice that made Eliot freeze up slightly. 

“You are injured and the last thing you need to do at the moment is trying to walk it off. I don’t think that the doctor would come out again, even if there is a gun against his head.” Quinn rumbled slightly. 

“You need to leave as soon as possible Quinn, Monrou is on a mission to find and kill you.” Eliot tried to push himself upright again, but when a sudden sharp pain in his abodomian shoot through his body he froze. 

“And leave you here to die?” The snark in his voice almost made Eliot smile. 

“You are a bigger idiot than I have taken you for Spencer. We are friends, and yes sometimes we work on opposing sides but that had never changed the fact that we don’t leave the other behind.” There was a  
sterness to Quinn’s that forced Eliot to listen.

“The only thing I am going to do is slow you down.” Eliot felt like he was thrown into a meat grinder and spitted out on the other side. 

“We do this together, you already made sure I am safe for so long. Now let me make sure you are safe.” The words tumbled out of Quinn’s mouth. There was already too much Eliot had given up making sure he was fine. Now it was his turn to make sure that Eliot stayed save.

The silence in the room build. Almost making the atmosphere awkward.

“Either we do this together or we stay here together. But there is no talk of leaving the other one behind.” Quinn kept his voice firm.  
Eliot was silent for a few more seconds. “Together.” He gave Quinn a slight smile. No matter how this would end up, he would make sure his friend gets through this alive.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this little short piece. You can also find me on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight.


End file.
